Misuzu Kusakabe
Misuzu Kusakabe (草壁美鈴 Kusakabe Misuzu) is one of the main protagonist of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl. She is a red-haired onmyoji from the Kusakabe clan. She is goes to the same school as Yuka Minase and Kakeru Satsuki and is one year older than them. Appearance Misuzu's casual clothes consists of a white shirt, a red neck ribbon and a purple dress. The left side of the dress has been split to facilitate her in battle. The most predominent trait of Misuzu is her red hair, which is sometimes depicted as a blazing flame by Kakeru. Also, due to having to hide the seals on her finger nails, she almost always wear white gloves. Personality Before Kakeru's power awakened, Misuzu was the main strength of the gang. She is rational, knowledgeable and has good leadership, which leads the gang to victory on numerous occasions. She is also very independent, as she lives in a mansion deep in the mountain, but does everything by herself instead of hiring maids or butlers. However, being to rigid about traditional ways of Japanese, Misuzu is actually very naive about modern ways of doing things, to the point that she even considered ordering rice balls in a cafe. While being strong on the surface, Misuzu is the weakest mind of the group. She was traumatized when Misao revealed the truth about the "fragments". For a short few days when Misao give the group's remainders time to think over whether they decide to continue to be her and Avaritia's opponent or to commit suicide by themselves, Misuzu thought of killing herself and was snapped back by Kakeru. Plot Young Determination When Misuzu was young, she had a grudge against her own father for being indifferent to her and her mother. Therefore, she was determined to get stronger. The possession of the Kusakabe Five Treasures, the immortal shrine of the Kusakabe clan, became her goal. Misuzu succeeded in seizing the swords one by one and around 2002, in a battle to win Doujigiri Yatsusuna, she ultimately killed her father. Although Misuzu's victories had given her the right to possess all five swords, members of the Kusakabe couldn't forgive her for what she had done. Hence, Misuzu and her mother was forced to leave the clan and settled in Ayame City. Red Night and Black Moon On September 17th, the first Red Night occured and Misuzu was dragged into the dimension where time does not flow. Apparently, she was attacked by Larvaes but managed to protect herself through the use of the Kusakabe Treasures that she always brought with. In addition, she met Kukuri Tachibana in this first Red Night and had her as a companion. They survived Red Night easily until it broke. However, Misuzu still couldn't figure out what had happened. The Maiden of the Crystal Palace A few days after the first Red Night, a second Red Night came and Misuzu was also dragged inside. However, she didn't meet Kukuri. When she was passing by the park, she saw Kakeru and Yuka being attacked by the Larvaes and rushed in to save them. As Yuka and Kakeru was confused about Misuzu's powers, she explained that she was an Onmyoji and her Kusakabe clan happened to inherit oni blood, making her stronger than a normal human would. Misuzu was also devoid of any information about the Red Night, so she, Kakeru and Yuka decided to go to the center of Red Night, which was directly under the black moon. There, they met a strange girl trapped in a giant crystal who was begging for help. Before they could do anything, however, six black knights appeared in front of them and attacked them. Again, Red Night ended before they were harmed. Black Knights Assault On October 7th, Kakeru's gang was attacked by both Ira and Invidia at the same time. Ira attacked Kakeru, Yuka and Misuzu in the school's corridor. Misuzu held him off to let Kakeru and Yuka run away, but the two were ambushed by Invidia on the schoolyard. Takahisa, Yukiko and Kukuri fought her off but Invidia's long reach and mobility gave her the upper hand. After dealing a fatal blow to Ira, Misuzu joined the fight to defeat Invidia, only to encounter Ira again not long afterwards. The fight continued and Kakeru's gang was at a disadvantage as they had to deal with two black knights at the same time. When Ira tried to attack Kakeru, however, his power, the Eye of Aeon awakened and Kakeru managed to dodge the deadly attack, stabbing Ira in the right eye at the same time. Ira resisted and punched a hole in Kakeru stomach before going down. Seeing that Ira had reached his limit, Invidia retreated and brought him with her. Although Kakeru's wound was mortal, Kukuri managed to heal him. On October 12th, the black knight Acedia attacked the gang on the schoolyard, but was overwhelmed in the latter part of the battle. The Kusakabe Blood Realizing that Kakeru can fight decently with one of her swords, Raikiri, but could not wield them due to not being a member of the Kusakabe clan, Misuzu began taking him deep into the mountain and told him to drink her oni blood. At first, she only required him to endured the pain the blood caused for him. However, after a few times, Kakeru began to get used to the blood and Misuzu proceeded with training him using real swords. Takahisa's Death On October 28th, the Black Knight Superbia decided to attack. However, she did not need Red Night come to meet the gang since she had not been dead like other Black Knights. She came to the academy and attempted to kill Takahisa, but Saiko sacrificed herself to protect him. Upon Saiko's death, he lost control of both himself and his power. He chased after Superbia and ended up destroying half of the city. Yukiko volunteered to go after him. Kakeru, Yuka, Kukuri and Misuzu chased after Takahisa and ended up at Ayanas, where they encountered Superbia in her real form, Misao Kusakabe. Although all alone, Misao appeared to be too powerful to anyone. She even destroyed two of Misuzu's swords. Before she had the chance to kill anyone, however, Yukiko came and fended her off, forcing her to retreat. After Misao had left, she told the gang that she killed Takahisa, as it was the only way to stop him. Losing a Comrade, gaining Another On October 29th, as Red Night came, Kakeru told Misuzu that Yukiko had run away and might be heading for the crystal. The gang chased after her and found her already fighting Superbia. Kakeru told Yukiko to stop and go home, but she replied that she couldn't keep calm any longer, even though she was still wearing her glasses. Even more surprising, Lisette told the gang that since she was the cause of everything, she didn't care if she die or not. Without any options left, Misuzu and the rest decided to support Yukiko. Unexpectedly, Shiori appeared at the scene. She attacked both the black knights and Kakeru's gang, accidentally created a chance for Yukiko to close in on the crystal. However, before Yukiko could strike, the crystal absorbed her and turn Lisette into Liselotte. Red Night ended abruptly after that. The Truth The gang returned to the normal world, inside Ayanas. Kakeru demanded Shiori to tell him everything she knew. The next day, in the club's meeting room, Shiori revealed the truth about herself. She said that she was a magician and a member of Index, the largest magical organization in the world, and her mission was to report on the situation at Ayame City. She also comfirmed the identities of the black knights as the saints of Index, who were sent to Ayame City 64 years ago to eliminate Liselotte. However, she stated that she didn't know anything about Superbia, the only black knight she had no information about. After the meeting, the gang decided to stay at Misuzu house to be safe. On October 31st, Misao Kusakabe appeared at Misuzu house and told the gang about the reason they were called "fragments". It was revealed that each of them, except Kakeru, had a fragment of Liselotte's Voidstone, which also served as the source of their powers. The news came as a shock to everyone, especially Misuzu. Misao gave them a few days to think over the matter and decide whether to keep on the meaningless fight or to commit suicide. After that, she left. The Decision Upon realizing the truth about the fragments, Misuzu was put in a state of depress. She wanders in the mountain near her house and keep thinking about giving up. However, Kakeru said that she should not give up hope and that the Misuzu he knew should not be depressed like that. Misuzu couldn't make a decision, but understand that Kakeru would continue fighting. She told him to drink her Kusakabe blood one last time and told him to go. Afterwards, it appeared that Misuzu had also decided to fight, but Yuka's Phantasmagoria made her forget everything. On November 2nd, under Yuka's spell, she enjoyed normal school life alone. However, when she went to the mountain, she recognized the place where she let Kakeru drink her blood and regain her memories about him. She remembered that she had feelings for him and wanted him to be happy, thus, decided to fight the last battle. Against Legend Determined to fight, she gave all she had and, through much hardship, managed to kill Misao by Doujigiri Yasutsuna. However, she had also let the cursed sword feed on her life too much and was unable to get rid of it. As she was wondering how to weather the situation, Kukuri came. Misuzu asked her to heal her so that she could return to the fight, but Kukuri silently attacked and killed her, much to Misuzu's astonishment. In the anime, she and Misao work together to use Doujigiri Yasutsuna to stop Liselotte's attack to protect Kakeru from Liselotte. Finale In both endings of the game, Misuzu is seen survived with the rest of the gang. She was also confused as to why they were all alive. However, she decided to let the matter pass and went to Cyberiad to take a photo. When the photo was taken, seeing Yukiko pushing Takahisa, she complained that they were making a ruckus. However, if the True Ending sequence is unlocked, Kukuri would kiss Kakeru when the picture was taken and Misuzu would be shocked to see that. Abilities Misuzu is from a clan of onmyoji that is famous for having oni's blood in the bloodline and the five demonic swords known as Kusakabe Five Treasures. All five swords are in Misuzu's possession and she keeps them in her finger nails via dimensional magic that she learnt from forbidden scrolls that was created by one of her ancestor who learnt and incorporated Western magic, Ryoichi Kusakabe. In addition, although never stated in the game or anime, it appears that the VoidStone fragment in her body gives her some sort of superhuman strength, as she was the only one who can block powerful attacks from Gula. Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Fragments Category:Traditional magicians Category:Onmyoji